Batuka
by Izzy Meadows
Summary: La música, el baile y el deporte pueden unir a dos personas que no tienen nada que ver con ninguna de las tres cosas. O quizás no. Fic para Kokoro Yana. Terminado. UP, OC, un poco OOC, shônen ai.
1. Chapter 1

**Derechos de autor**: Los personajes, escenarios, derechos e izquierdos de Captain Tsubasa pertenecen a Takahashi Yoichi y Shueisha. Cova Canteli es un personaje de mi propiedad.

**Advertencias**: Shônen ai.

**Batuka**

**(Irrompible)**

Por Izzy Meadows

**Capítulo 1.**

En el tablón de anuncios del instituto había aparecido un nuevo cartel. Parecía algo insignificante, pero por alguna razón, al final mucha gente se arremolinaba a aquel cartel.

A Kojiro le costó entrar en el círculo para leer el letrero.

"Se dan clases de batuka."

Bien. ¿Y qué rayos era aquello? ¿Quién daba esas clases? ¿Qué días eran, a qué horas? Y lo más importante: ¿cuánto costaban? Si eran caras, no podía permitirse el ir… Aunque conociendo sus horarios en clases y en los entrenamientos de fútbol, tal vez tampoco pudiera aun siendo gratis.

—¿Qué es batuka? —preguntó a su lado Takeshi, apareciendo de improviso.

—¿De dónde has salido tú? —preguntó a su vez Kojiro.

—Oye, con lo que me ha costado llegar hasta aquí para encontrarte… y a propósito, Ken está ahí fuera, no se ha atrevido a entrar.

Takeshi tomó nota de la fecha, la hora y el lugar de la primera sesión de batuka, pensando en ir como mínimo para satisfacer su curiosidad.

—Bueno, ¿qué era eso tan interesante? —preguntó Ken cuando los otros dos, a base de codazos, lograron salir de la marabunta.

—Clases de… —Kojiro le arrebató la nota a Takeshi— batuka.

—¿Batuka? ¿Se puede saber qué infiernos es eso?

—Sí, podemos ir a la primera sesión para ver qué es —sonrió Takeshi—. Por eso tomé nota.

Su mirada se desvió. De entre aquella multitud de gente acababa de salir Misaki Taro.

—¿Qué hace aquí Misaki? —preguntó.

—¿Misaki? —repitió Kojiro, extrañado—. ¿Dónde?

Sawada señaló a Taro.

—Creí que se había ido a París —comentó Wakashimazu—. ¡Eh, Misaki!

Taro se volvió y vio a los tres integrantes del equipo de fútbol del Toho. Los saludó sonriendo y se acercó a ellos.

—¿Qué tal?

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos —dijo Takeshi—. Creíamos que estabas en París.

—Lo estaba, pero he vuelto —explicó Misaki con sencillez.

—¿Viste el cartel? —preguntó Hyuga.

—¿Cuál? ¿El de la batuka? —Taro se rió—. No debe de quedar nadie que no lo haya visto. Yo pienso apuntarme, ¿vosotros?

Ellos se miraron unos a otros.

—En principio no lo sabemos. Yo pienso ir a la primera sesión, y después decido —dijo Takeshi.

—¿Por qué no lo decides ahora?

—Nosotros no sabemos qué es batuka —confesó Ken.

—¡Ah! Claro, aquí no debe de saberlo mucha gente. Yo lo sé porque he pasado un tiempo en España, que es donde empezó todo el asunto. De hecho vengo de allí. La batuka es una variante del aeróbic, pero muy especial, es más bailable y más variada. A mí me gusta.

—¿Aeróbic? —repitió Ken.

—¿Bailable? —añadió Kojiro.

—No voy —concluyeron ambos a la vez.

Sawada y Misaki comenzaron a reírse.

—Par de sosos —les reprochó Takeshi.

—¿Qué pasa, no os atrevéis a probar? —les pinchó Taro.

—Hombre, por atreverme, tal vez, pero no me interesa el aeróbic ni el baile —contestó Hyuga.

—Un momento, ¿eso de aeróbic bailable significa que habrá música? —preguntó Ken.

Taro asintió.

—Entonces sí que voy.

Los tres se volvieron a Kojiro.

—Venga, eres el único que queda —lo animó Wakashimazu.

—Vamos, Kojiro, decídete. Si no vamos los tres juntos no será tan divertido —añadió Takeshi.

Taro sólo lo miró con una dulce sonrisa. Y eso fue lo que convenció a Hyuga.

—Está bien. Sólo espero no ser demasiado torpe.

.

La profesora de batuka resultó ser una chica joven. Tenía la piel clara, un poco rosada, ojos asombrosamente azules y el cabello rubio dorado. Era española, y se llamaba Covadonga Canteli.

—Entonces será Canteli-sensei —dijo Taro sonriendo y pronunciando el apellido con dificultad.

—No, seré Cova.

Empezó la clase. Cova puso una música consistente en percusión con un ritmo lento.

—Comenzamos paso a paso. Supongo que aquí poca gente sabía lo que se iba a encontrar, así que advierto que esto es una especie de baile, pero más deportivo…

La joven fue haciendo los pasos uno por uno. Éstos incluían todo tipo de saltos, movimientos de cadera y de brazos, giros y vueltas. Los alumnos, en general, se daban poca maña para aprender, pero la batuka resultaba divertida.

Taro descolló enseguida. Él era el único que antes de ver el cartel sabía lo que era la batuka, y, por lo que contó más tarde a Kojiro, Takeshi y Ken, ya la había practicado antes, así que era el único que no tenía muchos problemas para seguir la coreografía. La hizo tan bien que Cova lo felicitó al final de la clase.

—Oiga, Cova, ¿y estas clases cuánto cuestan? —preguntó Ken cuando la profesora se acercó a ellos.

—Nada, son gratis. La batuka junto con la música española me acerca a mi país natal, por eso quiero enseñarla y transmitir eso. Además ya cobro por enseñar aeróbic en un gimnasio.

—Entonces vendremos, ¿no, chicos? —dijo Takeshi.

—Yo sí —respondieron al unísono Misaki y Wakashimazu.

Kojiro miró a sus tres compañeros, parándose más tiempo en Taro.

—Bueno, entonces yo también —dijo.

**Aclaraciones:**

-La batuka es, básicamente, aeróbic fácil, y es fácil porque las coreografías son siempre iguales, con cada tema va una coreografía. La de este capítulo va con una canción titulada _Esta pena mía_.

-Este fic está basado en una pareja shônen ai en la que yo nunca habría pensado, para ser sincera. Pero es la pareja preferida de una persona muy querida para mí, y por eso quise hacer este fic sobre la pareja en cuestión. A ella va dedicado, por ser su cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades, Kokoro!


	2. Chapter 2

**Batuka**

**Capítulo 2.**

Las clases de batuka se impartían una vez a la semana. Taro estaba eufórico con aquello, a él siempre le había gustado el baile. A Sawada también le gustó mucho, aunque se equivocaba con los pasos demasiado a menudo, tanto que Cova le recomendó que comprara los DVDs y practicara en casa.

¡Y eso que la primera coreografía no era tan difícil! La maestra la había definido como rumba flamenca y contenía muchos giros de muñeca y palmas, así como unos cuantos saltos, lunges, giros y demás. Nada complicado. Lo único un poco difícil al principio era seguir el ritmo como es debido.

Por su parte, Ken y Kojiro se reían mucho en las clases y se dedicaban a competir. Por ejemplo, había al final de la rumba flamenca un salto hacia delante; en aquel caso, la competición consistía en comprobar quién saltaba más lejos. Cova se enfadaba con ellos a menudo porque siempre acababan a empujones.

—¡Vamos, dejadlo! ¡Esto es una clase de batuka, no de artes marciales! —gritaba la maestra, ellos invariablemente no le hacían caso.

Hasta que un día Sawada se decidió a ayudarla:

—¡Basta! ¡Quietos los dos! ¡A la de YA!

Los otros dos se quedaron tan sorprendidos por la exagerada potencia de voz de Takeshi, que se quedaron quietos.

—Gracias, Sawada —suspiró Cova.

—No hay de qué —él miró a Taro con una sonrisa; Misaki estaba sentado en el suelo riéndose con todas sus ganas.

Kojiro bajó la mirada, algo avergonzado. Wakashimazu le dio un empujón amistoso, pero Hyuga, viendo la mirada amenazante de Takeshi, prescindió de devolvérselo.

—Siempre te ríes de ellos cuando hacen eso —observó Sawada saliendo del gimnasio.

—No lo puedo evitar —se defendió Taro sonriendo—. Están muy graciosos dándose golpes el uno al otro. Muchas veces me pregunto si eso es amistad.

—Es que hay amores que matan —dijo Wakashimazu muy serio.

Hyuga se echó a reír, lo que acabó con la seriedad del portero. Al final acabaron riéndose los cuatro.

.

Aquel día les esperaba una sorpresa. Algo que ellos casi habían olvidado aparecería de nuevo en sus vidas.

Aquello ocurrió en el comedor, en el que reinaba una enorme algarabía: todos los alumnos charlaban alegremente. Concretamente, Taro, Kojiro y Ken estaban haciendo cábalas sobre el partido final del torneo femenino de fútbol.

—Va a ganar el Furano —pronosticó Wakashimazu con la boca llena—. En las semifinales le dieron una buena paliza al Nankatsu.

—Ya, pero el Musashi tiene a Kitagawa Mizuki —repuso Taro.

—Kitagawa es muy buena, pero el Furano tiene once jugadoras realmente estupendas —sentenció Hyuga—. Y sabéis que Matsuyama Yuya es la máxima goleadora del torneo.

—¿Matsuyama? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Hikaru-kun? —preguntó Taro con curiosidad.

—Sí, es su prima… tiene cuatro años menos que él —explicó Wakashimazu.

Por alguna razón alzó la vista y vio, de pie ante la puerta, a la persona que menos esperaba ver.

Sorimachi Kazuki.

—¡Hyuga, mira! —exclamó—. ¡Kazuki ha regresado!

Y poniéndose en pie de un salto, corrió a saludarlo. Y ante la mirada asombrada de Taro, que estaba sentado entre ambos, Hyuga hizo lo mismo. Entre los dos arrastraron a Sorimachi a la mesa y le hicieron sitio. Misaki lo saludó con una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza. Los dos jóvenes se conocían únicamente de la selección, y no hablaban mucho.

—¡De manera que al fin volviste! —dijo Ken.

Sorimachi asintió, con una sonrisa minúscula que, aun así, transmitía toda la alegría del mundo.

—¿Te acuerdas de Misaki Taro? —preguntó Hyuga, volviéndose a mirar al mencionado con un brillo precioso en los ojos.

—¡Cómo no! —dijo Kazuki con una voz tristemente rota—. No muchos podrían olvidar a la pareja de oro de la selección… ¿Qué tal, Misaki?

Sorimachi llevaba en el cuello un largo pañuelo blanco, cuyos extremos descendían suavemente sobre su hombro derecho y hasta su cintura.

—Sin novedad… ¿Y tú?

—Mucho mejor que hace un año y medio, seguro —intervino Takeshi, que se había levantado de la mesa de su curso para ir a saludar a su compañero.

Kazuki evitó la mirada de Takeshi bajando la suya, o eso le pareció a Misaki, y asintió en silencio.

—Qué poco tacto tienes, Sawada —le imprecó Wakashimazu en voz baja.

—No te preocupes, él tiene razón… —se apresuró a contestar Sorimachi.

Poco después, Taro supo, por mediación del propio Kazuki, que éste solía tener una hermosa voz, pero la había perdido durante una larga temporada. Había sufrido una terrible enfermedad que estropeó sus cuerdas vocales, tanto que tuvo que someterse a una cirugía y después a un tratamiento para aprender a hablar y cantar de nuevo. Afortunadamente, la especialista que le había ayudado le había informado de que volvería a poseer su maravillosa voz en todo su esplendor.

—¿De verdad? —exclamó Sawada al oírlo—. ¡Cómo me alegro por ti! Imagínate, podrás cantar otra vez.

—No puedo cantar mucho —comentó Sorimachi—. Pero este curso sabré si valdrá la pena volver a educar mi voz.

—Te deseo muy buena suerte —le dijo Misaki—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Sí, claro… Ya sabes, fingiré que conozco la respuesta.

Taro rió.

—Si no quieres responderme, no pasa nada, pero ¿qué enfermedad tuviste?

Esta vez sí que no hubo sensación ninguna: Kazuki evitó el contacto visual con Misaki.

—Prefiero no decirlo… Está demasiado cerca. Perdóname, pero aún no lo supero.

—De acuerdo. No hace falta que te disculpes.

Kojiro se apresuró a cambiar de tema:

—¿Ya te hemos hablado de las clases de batuka? —preguntó.

Sorimachi negó con la cabeza.

—Ah, tienes que venir con nosotros —lo animó Takeshi—, ya verás, es genial…

**Aclaraciones:**

-La rumba flamenca es una coreografía de batuka basada en la música y el baile españoles.

-Un _lunge_ consiste en dar un paso hacia un lado y volver con un salto al mismo tiempo que se repite el paso hacia el otro lado (no sé si se entendió pero no sé explicarlo mejor).


	3. Chapter 3

**Batuka**

**Capítulo 3.**

¿Hace falta decir que Sorimachi se convirtió en otro gran aficionado a la batuka? No, creo que no… El primer día que Kazuki fue a la clase de batuka, Cova entró en el gimnasio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y anunció que iban a aprender una coreografía nueva.

—Es una cumbia, procedente de Colombia, que se titula _Bandolera_ —explicó.

Miró a Sorimachi.

—Es la primera vez que vienes, ¿no?

Él asintió.

—Entonces no esperes que te salga muy bien, la primera vez suele resultar bastante difícil.

Él volvió a asentir. Cova puso la percusión de la cumbia.

—Empieza así… con las piernas abiertas y los codos arriba…

Empezó a moverse al ritmo, flexionando las rodillas por turno, primero la derecha y luego la izquierda, varias veces.

—Y ahora bajamos cadera… abajo… y arriba… Paso de cumbia, es así… (a) Y jugamos con los tiempos, doble… doble… doble… y ahora, simple-simple-doble… simple-simple-doble… esto va adelante y atrás. Paseíllo, es así, derecha… —dio cuatro pasitos hacia un lado, sin desplazarse— izquierda… —hizo lo mismo hacia el otro lado—. Así, pero girado. Brazo arriba… una vez más… Bien. Ahora, la rodilla hacia un lado… así, un poco más… (b) Cuatro… tres… ¿vais bien?

La mayoría de los alumnos contestaron que sí, otros prefirieron no decir nada. Sorimachi estaba más perdido que un cangrejo en el Sahara; en el polo opuesto, Taro había hecho todos los pasos casi a la perfección.

—Al intermedio van unas sentadillas… así… (c) Y las rodillas, la otra pierna. Los brazos cruzándolos… venga, dos más. Sentadillas otra vez, abajo. Y serán tres-dos-uno, sentadilla, y tres-dos-uno, sentadilla, y ahora caballito, que es adelante… y abajo, otra vez, adelante… brazos arriba, vamos a hacer un cuadrado, adelante… a un lado, lo mismo atrás… y al otro lado. (d)

Repitieron el cuadrado tres o cuatro veces, aunque a Kazuki le dio la impresión de que más bien eran tres o cuatro cientos de veces.

—Ya están todos los pasos —sonrió Cova.

—Ah, bueno, no es tan difícil —suspiró Ken aliviado.

—¡No lo será para ti! ¡Yo no sé mover las caderas! —replicó Takeshi.

—No empecemos —advirtió Kazuki en voz baja—. Yo tampoco sé mover las caderas y no le estoy gritando a nadie…

Cova puso la canción propiamente dicha.

—Bueno, ¿vamos? —propuso—. Con la música…

Repitieron bastantes veces la coreografía, y a pesar de ser sencilla, resultaba bastante cansada. Sawada y Sorimachi no lograron hacerla bien entera ni una sola vez, cosa que provocó risas de sus compañeros, sobre todo Hyuga y Wakashimazu, que eran muy amigos de molestar a la gente.

—De verdad que no es tan difícil, Eirina —le dijo Kojiro al final de la clase—. Lo que pasa es que no te acostumbras.

—¿Por qué será? —ironizó Kazuki sonriendo—. Si es que además me armo unos líos que para qué con los nombres de los pasos.

—Pero en ésta no son tan difíciles… verás cuando toque el reggaeton —dijo Taro.

—Oye, no me asustes antes de tiempo.

—No te preocupes, hasta que pases un mes no podremos llamarte torpe —sonrió Cova acercándose a ellos—. Es la media del tiempo que se tarda en coger el ritmo y los pasos. Me dijeron que faltaste por motivos de salud, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé, ¿se lo han dicho?

—¡Mira! ¡Un gracioso! —se rió ella—. ¿Puedo saber qué problemas tuviste?

—No. La salud es un grado 3 de protección de datos.

"Qué hosco es este chico" —pensó Cova.

Llevó aparte a Taro.

—Es ligeramente hostil, ¿no? —dijo en voz baja.

Taro se encogió de hombros.

—No lo conozco muy bien, pero sí es algo seco al hablar —respondió—. Kojiro y los demás lo conocen mejor, desde hace más tiempo.

La joven profesora escrutó su cara.

—¿Hay algo entre tú y Hyuga? —preguntó algo sorprendida.

—Amistad —contestó Taro ruborizándose.

Ella le dio una mirada suspicaz, pero no dijo nada más.

—¡Misaki! —lo llamó Takeshi—. ¿Vienes o qué?

Taro le dio a Cova una mirada de disculpa y se reunió con sus compañeros. La verdad es que la pregunta que la profesora le hizo sobre Hyuga le había dado que pensar, y no dijo nada durante un buen rato, sino que se quedó callado, cavilando acerca de si habría realmente algo más que amistad entre Kojiro y él. Desde luego, el capitán del equipo de fútbol le agradaba mucho, pese a haberle tenido bastante animadversión en un principio. Pero de ahí a…

No, no podía ser.

.

—Me voy.

—¿Otra vez? —se sorprendió Takeshi—. Pero si casi acabas de volver, Sorimachi, estás de un activo que para qué…

—¿Y no debería estarlo? —sonrió Kazuki.

—Haz lo que te dé la gana —intervino Kojiro con voz aburrida.

—Es lo que pensaba hacer, de todas formas…

Taro sonrió.

—Por cierto, ¿qué equipo ganó el torneo femenino al final? —preguntó.

—Furano —respondió Ken—. Ya os había dicho que esa chica, Matsuyama Yuya, es una auténtica joya. Metió tres de los cinco goles de su equipo.

—Supongo que también quedó como la mejor goleadora del torneo —adivinó Takeshi.

—Claro. Pero la verdad es que me da pena que las nuestras no hayan llegado a la final. Fue vergonzoso —se lamentó Wakashimazu.

—No es tan vergonzoso, perdieron en la semifinal contra Musashi —dijo Kojiro—. Y son buenas.

—Les pasa con Kitagawa como a los chicos con Misugi —se rió Ken—. Mientras no está, todo va bien, pero cuando entra, hay dependencia. ¿No es curioso?

—A mí me encanta que haya ganado Furano —comentó Taro—. Compensa un poco porque los chicos siempre pierden en la semifinal.

—Yo también me había fijado en eso —declaró Kazuki—, tanto que me dan incluso lástima, pobres. No son tan malos.

—Claro que no. Si lo fueran ni siquiera llegarían a semifinales —observó Taro con una sonrisa.

A Kojiro le encantaba ver sonreír a Taro… qué curioso que no se hubiera fijado antes.

—¿Me acompañas, Misaki? —preguntó de pronto Sorimachi.

Sus compañeros se quedaron mirándolo sorprendidos.

—¿Qué pasa? Quiero hablar cierto asunto con él, sin entrometidos como vosotros…

—Eh, menos humos —protestó Ken—. Que nosotros no hemos insultado a nadie.

Kazuki sonrió. Taro se puso en pie, dispuesto a acompañarlo, al menos para saber de qué quería hablar.

Salieron a caminar. Era lo único que Kazuki había querido hacer.

—¿De qué querías hablar? —preguntó Taro.

Sorimachi se detuvo en seco y atacó el tema sin preámbulos, como era su costumbre:

—¿Sientes algo especial por Kojiro?

Taro se quedó de piedra. Era la segunda persona que observaba algo así en un mismo día. ¿Habría algo entre los dos sin que ninguno se diera cuenta?

**Aclaraciones:**

a) Paso de cumbia: consiste en levantar un pie hacia atrás, mientras se levanta el brazo del lado contrario y el otro brazo se deja bajo. No sé si lo veis, pero no sé explicarlo mejor.

b) Lo de la rodilla es simplemente levantar una rodilla y llevar la pierna hacia el lado contrario, por detrás de la otra pierna, y luego hacer el mismo gesto, pero al revés.

c) Las sentadillas son básicamente hacer el mismo gesto que para sentarse, repetidas veces.

d) El caballito es un salto hacia delante con giro de cadera, y después un salto hacia detrás inclinándose un poco.


	4. Chapter 4

**Batuka**

**Tema musical**: _Crash and burn_ de Savage Garden, del álbum _Affirmation_.

**Capítulo 4.**

—¿Sientes algo especial por Kojiro?

Taro se quedó de piedra. Era la segunda persona que observaba algo así en un mismo día. ¿Habría algo entre los dos sin que ninguno se diera cuenta?

Kazuki no se quedó quieto. Ni tan siquiera se dio cuenta de que Taro no lo había seguido, hasta que se volvió y lo vio, inmóvil. El único movimiento que lo acompañaba era el de su cabello con el viento.

—No lo sé —musitó Misaki en tono reflexivo—. Nunca me había parado a pensarlo. Al principio le tenía bastante manía, y él a mí, pero… bueno…

—Sí, del odio al amor sólo hay un paso —dijo Sorimachi de buen humor—. Y del amor al odio también… dímelo a mí.

—No he dicho que me guste —aclaró Taro apresuradamente.

—Yo tampoco.

Misaki suspiró. Todo era más difícil. La verdad era que Cova parecía leerle la mente, y cuando le comentó lo mismo que le acababa de comentar Kazuki, por su mente pasó que era una especie de bruja.

—¿Y crees que Kojiro siente algo por ti? —preguntó Sorimachi, acertando en el otro punto delicado del tema.

.

Takeshi y Kojiro se habían enfrascado en una partida de ajedrez, con Ken como único espectador. La verdad era que sus comentarios no resultaban de mucha ayuda, aconsejaba jugadas a los dos, y las tres veces que le habían hecho caso… en el caso de Takeshi, Kojiro le había ganado una torre, y en los dos casos de Hyuga, Sawada le había ganado un caballo y lo había dejado en jaque. En aquel momento, Kojiro miraba alternativamente su rey amenazado y el enroque que acababa de hacer su compañero. Ken abrió la boca.

—¡No me digas nada! —lo cortó Hyuga antes de que pudiera hablar—. Que tus consejos son totalmente inútiles.

—Gracias por la sutil observación —respondió Ken con un gesto sarcástico.

Kojiro movió la dama y ganó un peón de Sawada. Éste sonrió confiadamente y movió un alfil.

—Jaque mate —anunció.

Hyuga y Wakashimazu se quedaron mirando el tablero.

—Pues es verdad —admitió Ken—. Tenemos que mejorar tu forma de jugar.

—No, lo que me hizo perder fue que te hice caso una vez más que Takeshi —replicó Kojiro.

En aquel momento Taro y Kazuki regresaron de su paseo, lo que resultó muy bueno para la integridad física de Hyuga y Wakashimazu, que ya se estaban lanzando miradas asesinas.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Ken.

—¿Y bien, qué? —preguntó a su vez Taro, a la defensiva.

Sorimachi miró el tablero de ajedrez.

—No es que tenga mucha idea, pero me parece que quien ha jugado con las blancas lo ha hecho francamente mal —comentó; Hyuga lo fulminó con la mirada—. Ah, fuiste tú —dijo en tono despreocupado.

—Bueno, fue la primera vez que jugamos al ajedrez —lo defendió Takeshi—. Gané por pura suerte.

—Y porque no te olvidaste de esa jugada de cambiar el rey por la torre.

—Enroque, Ken —aclaró Sawada—. Se llama enroque. Pero yo tampoco sé jugar al ajedrez. Sólo sé mover las piezas. Y no es lo mismo.

Taro se rió, y pronto Kojiro y Kazuki se le unieron. Los otros dos no, porque no encontraron la gracia por ninguna parte, aunque la buscaron afanosamente y de forma muy remarcada para hacérselo ver.

—¿Se puede saber qué rayos estás haciendo, Ken? —preguntó Kojiro confundido al verlo levantar el tablero de ajedrez, con la consiguiente caída de piezas.

—Buscar la gracia, que no la encuentro —se burló Wakashimazu.

Kazuki chasqueó la lengua.

—Si no te ríes, echa una moneda —se burló a su vez.

.

Cova volvió a enseñar una nueva coreografía, una mezcla de diferentes ritmos latinos al son de un tema titulado _Abúsame_. Cabe añadir que Takeshi y Kazuki tuvieron muchos menos problemas con ésta que con la cumbia, aunque con la rumba flamenca, el techno merengue y la salsa (las coreografías anteriores a la cumbia), Sorimachi había estado más perdido que un pulpo en un garaje, ya que no las aprendió paso a paso.

Al final de la clase Cova volvió a hablar con Taro, sólo que esta vez también estaba Kojiro.

—Estáis un poco raros últimamente —observó—. Como distantes. Quiero creer que no tiene nada que ver con este chico que llegó más tarde…

—¿Con Sorimachi? No. En absoluto —dijo Kojiro—. Nada que ver.

Cova le dirigió una mirada escrutadora.

—Sigo pensando que os lleváis demasiado…

—¿Bien? —preguntó Taro sorprendido.

—No. Diferente de cómo os lleváis con los demás compañeros. Pensadlo.

—Esta mujer es bruja, fijo —murmuró Hyuga cuando se separaron de ella.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Misaki; Kojiro asintió—. Menos mal, ya pensaba que era yo el único que creía eso.

Takeshi, Ken y Kazuki se empezaron a reír a carcajada limpia. Sus dos compañeros los miraron muy mal.

—Ja, ja, risas mil —Hyuga hizo un gesto sarcástico de me-parto-de-risa, cosa que sólo sirvió para que Kazuki se riera más fuerte y sus compañeros lo mirasen raro.

—¿Qué? Vaya cómo os ponéis, en serio —se quejó cuando consiguió dejar de reír—. Llevaba más de un año sin poder reírme a gusto y a vosotros os parece mal…

Taro y Takeshi se sintieron un poco culpables y bajaron la mirada. Ken se apresuró a aclarar que a él no le parecía mal y que todo aquello eran paranoias de Sorimachi, y Kojiro continuó como si no hubiera habido queja alguna.

—Me alegro de que te vuelva la voz —comentó secamente.

Kazuki carraspeó.

—¿Qué enfermedad tuviste? —La verdad era que Taro llevaba bastante tiempo preguntando esto a Sorimachi, por si lo pillaba con la guardia baja y contestaba, pero no había sacado nada más que una sarta de insultos cuando su compañero tenía un mal día.

Kazuki se puso a cantar. Taro se molestó.

—¡No me ignores!

—Déjame contar las cosas cuando yo quiera —respondió Sorimachi, y siguió cantando.

—¿Qué canción es ésa? —preguntó Wakashimazu.

—_Crash and burn_ —respondió Kazuki—. Me la enseñó Talvi.

Por la expresión de su cara cuando mencionó aquel nombre, sus compañeros prefirieron no preguntarle quién era Talvi.

Taro miró a Kojiro. Estaba claro que Cova tenía razón en algo, pero él no sabía en qué.


	5. Chapter 5

**Batuka**

**Tema musical**: _All by myself_, preferentemente en la versión de Il Divo.

**Capítulo 5.**

Cuando terminaron de aburrirse del mix latino, Cova comenzó a enseñar en clase la coreografía del merengue. Muchos de los alumnos se traumatizaron, ya que el ritmo era el más rápido que habían tenido que seguir por el momento.

Salieron de la clase charlando alegremente.

—Es difícil el merengue, ¿no? —dijo Takeshi.

—A mí no me ha costado mucho —comentó Taro.

—A ti nunca te cuesta mucho —replicó Ken con una sonrisa.

Kazuki iba tarareando la música del merengue.

—Oye —le dijo Kojiro—. Te vuelve la voz. Así es como solías cantar, Eirina. En serio.

—Sí, lo sé —repuso Sorimachi enrojeciendo de placer—. Lo he probado a veces, cuando estoy solo, aunque no siempre me sale, y yo también creo que ha vuelto. Dejad que os cante algo y me decís, ¿sí?

Ellos asintieron.

—Pero mejor espera a que lleguemos a la sala y les decimos a los demás que das concierto —dijo Ken.

Kazuki dio un cabezazo de asentimiento y le dirigió una sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron, Takeshi se hizo con un micrófono del karaoke para Sorimachi y lo anunció como la gran cosa. Los compañeros se sorprendieron un poco, hacía tiempo que Kazuki no cantaba, más de lo que hacía que había vuelto.

El joven se sentó al piano y empezó a tocar una lenta melodía. Tras unas notas, comenzó a compañeros lo escucharon sorprendidos. Aquella voz potente y acariciadora de Sorimachi había vuelto, mejor que nunca. Koike comenzó a aplaudir, pero paró enseguida al ver la cara de Kojiro.

Taro se sentía bastante identificado con la canción. Algo solo. Y qué bien se expresaba Kazuki.

Hyuga se sentó al lado de Misaki, confortándolo con su sola presencia.

—¿No parece que lo siente de verdad? —susurró Takeshi sorprendido.

—Es buen actor —respondió Ken con sencillez.

Kazuki dejó de tocar un momento para secarse las lágrimas, sin dejar de cantar. Después volvió al piano y terminó el tema.

—¡Volvió! —aplaudió Koike, esta vez sin que nadie lo interrumpiera—. ¡Ha vuelto mejor que nunca! ¡Ése es nuestro Eirina!

Sorimachi sonrió.

—Te echaremos de menos en el equipo si te decides por la música —comentó Taro cortésmente.

—No soy tan bueno, pero gracias de todas formas —respondió Kazuki posando los ojos en él y Hyuga.

—Te expresas bien —añadió Ken—. Hasta lloraste y todo. Eres buen actor.

Sorimachi se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Y desde allí, con una sonrisa burlona, respondió al halago de Wakashimazu:

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estaba actuando?

Y salió, cerrando la puerta.

.

—¡Bien! ¡Sois unas cracks! —dijo Cova a sus alumnas tras el estiramiento.

Todas se dirigieron a la puerta del tatami, charlando. La profesora reparó en una figura masculina junto a la puerta.

Era Kojiro.

La rubia se encaminó hacia él en línea recta.

—Hola —saludó.

—Hola.

—¿Querías algo?

—¡Hasta mañana, Cova! —se despidió una de las alumnas.

—Nos vemos, Daphne. —La española movió un poco la mano y volvió a centrarse en Kojiro—. ¿Y bien?

—Venía a pedirte consejo. Los compañeros y yo decidimos hacer la fiesta de navidad con el tema de la batuka…

Hyuga explicó que siempre escogían un tema concreto para celebrar la fiesta de navidad en el instituto con ese tema. Por ejemplo, el año pasado habían escogido el estilismo de _Matrix_, y el anterior habían hecho una fiesta gótica.

—¿Y qué consejos quieres?

—Pues eso, la decoración, la ropa… y sobre todo las coreografías que hagamos.

—Sí, ya comprendo. No creo que tengas ganas de representar la del merengue y que los típicos cerrados de mollera se burlen —observó agudamente Cova—. O de hacer una difícil y equivocarte.

¡Qué lista era la condenada!

—Mira, mejor hacemos reunión con los demás. Lo de la ropa de batuka será difícil, porque aquí no se vende, pero podemos arreglarlo para… bueno, déjalo en mis manos. Y las coreografías y canciones las elegimos en grupo mejor —continuó.

—Supongo que…

—Sí, lo mejor será elegir coreografías para chicos por un lado y para chicas por otro.

Kojiro se quedó mirándola de hito en hito.

—¿Tú lees la mente a los demás o qué?

Ella sonrió.

—¿Has oído eso de _eu non creo nas meigas, pero habelas hainas_?

Kojiro no entendió. Lógico, dado que ella había hablado en gallego.

—_Seré xangueira_ —murmuró—. Lo siento, no me doy ni cuenta de que hablo en mis lenguas. ¿Sabes esa frase de "no creo en las brujas pero haberlas haylas"?

—Es la primera vez que la oigo —admitió Hyuga.

—Da igual. ¿Entiendes lo que significa?

—¡Pero si no tiene sentido!

—Déjalo en que soy un poco meiga —sonrió Cova.

Y se alejó impidiendo que Kojiro pudiera preguntarle qué era una meiga.

**Aclaraciones:**

_Xangueiro_: Pues es un insulto del bable occidental (asturiano occidental, para que nos entendamos) que significa algo así como tonto, idiota… casi el insulto que se prefiera en el momento xD. Cova no es asturiana, es gallega, pero como no sé exactamente cómo es el gallego, pues uso el bable occidental, que lo habla una amiga mía y así le pido consejo.

Gracias a Vanessa por corregirme la frase de las meigas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Batuka**

**Capítulo 6.**

Los chicos del Toho estaban bastante ilusionados con la fiesta de navidad. La promesa de Cova de conseguirles ropa como la que ella llevaba en las clases era lo que ilusionaba a las chicas; a los chicos les gustaba que fuera a elegirles las coreografías para que no se rieran los cerrados de mollera.

La propia profesora de batuka programó una reunión _para cuando pudieran_, para tratar el tema y repartir las tareas, ya que, como todos sabían, organizar una fiesta era algo difícil.

Cuando pudieron celebraron la reunión. Cova se autoadjudicó el papel de presidenta de los organizadores, aunque ellos querían hacerlo todo solos, pero al final le dejaron porque resultaba imposible llevarle la contraria durante mucho tiempo a la terca profesora gallega.

—Venga, a callar —los invitó con impaciencia.

No había absolutamente nadie sentado, estaban todos de pie hablando. Nadie hizo caso de la petición de Cova, así que ella cogió una regla de madera y golpeó la mesa con energía.

—_¡SE SIENTEN, COÑO!_ —gritó en español.

Los demás se sentaron: aunque no la habían entendido, captaron la esencia.

—Bueno, ahora que vais a tener a bien dejarme hablar —comenzó ella, ahora en japonés, con un sutil dejo de ironía—, o al menos eso espero, ¿podemos empezar la reunión?

Se oyeron murmullos que no se sabía qué decían. Por su parte, Ken comenzó a asentir y cuando Cova ya estaba dispuesta a sonreírle y todo, respondió en voz bien alta:

—No.

—Gracias por la broma, Wakashimazu —dijo Cova con voz glacial—. Después de este momento de… eh… _diversión_, llámalo H, vamos a empezar con esto de una bendita vez. Primero de todo, la ropa. Ya he contactado con mi hermano Alfonso para que me consiga ropa de batuka, pero me tenéis que decir las tallas que usáis y el tipo de ropa que queréis, saqué imágenes de internet para que lo veáis, y ahí en esa hoja me vais poniendo las tallas y el número de imagen de la ropa que os guste más, que con eso ya me las apaño yo.

Prendió el proyector de diapositivas que estaba en medio de la sala, pero no funcionaba.

—Oh, cielos.

Mientras Cova se peleaba con el proyector, los alumnos del Toho miraban la hoja en la que había una lista de los alumnos de la clase de batuka y se peleaban entre ellos para ver quién la rellenaba el último.

—Y encima verás para traducir las tallas al sistema español —refunfuñó la gallega dando un golpe al proyector.

Y el aparato se encendió, mostrando la primera diapositiva.

.

Cova mandó la lista, que al final habían rellenado todos, unos más a gusto que otros, a su hermano. Mientras recibía el encargo y no, los alumnos se habían repartido las demás tareas: unos buscaban por Internet imágenes del logo de la batuka, las guardaban en disco de 3 ½ y las llevaban a una tienda de fotocopias y ampliaciones para que se las imprimieran en tamaño cartel, otros hacían panfletos, otros escogían las coreografías, siempre supervisados por Cova, que era quien daba su opinión en ese tema, y otros buscaban voluntarios para que hicieran el espectáculo. El único que no puso ninguna objeción fue Taro, aunque gradualmente se fueron animando unos cuantos.

Las coreografías que escogieron al final, después de múltiples deliberaciones en las que acababan tirándose los platos a la cabeza (y lo habrían hecho literalmente si hubiera habido platos en alguna de las reuniones), fueron el merengue y el vallenato para las chicas, el power box y la capoeira (las dos coreografías de aerobox) para los chicos y el techno merengue y el mix latino como mixtos.

—¿Cómo nos las apañamos para practicar los chicos por un lado y las chicas por otro? —puso el dedo en la llaga Kojiro.

—Fácil. Ampliamos la cantidad de clases —contestó Cova—. Ya nos pondremos de acuerdo para ver cuándo podemos todos. Creo que lo mejor será que sean las chicas las que cambien de horario, porque muchos de vosotros tenéis entrenamientos de fútbol y no hay chicas en el equipo, así que tienen más tiempo libre.

—Es verdad —admitió el capitán del equipo—. Aunque las hay muy buenas, pero no les dejan jugar en la liga masculina. Es una pena.

—¿Y no hay liga mixta? —preguntó la profesora muy interesada.

—Qué va —intervino Kazuki, cuya voz en aquella temporada tenía momentos roncos y momentos buenos—. Hay masculina y femenina, pero mixta no.

Cova asintió.

Cuando salieron de la reunión, Taro miró significativamente a Sorimachi, como preguntándole qué era lo que le había arrebatado la voz, pero éste no se dio cuenta. Fue Hyuga quien se lo hizo notar, dándole un codazo en las costillas que lo dejó sin respiración durante unos segundos.

—¡Au! —se quejó cuando recuperó el aliento—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Yo nada, es Taro, que supongo que quiere preguntarte lo de siempre —contestó Kojiro—. Si te he hecho daño, lo siento, no era mi intención.

—Pues la próxima vez controla tu fuerza —replicó Kazuki de malas maneras.

—Vale, tranquilo… No hay por qué ponerse así —intervino Takeshi para calmar los ánimos.

Ken lo estaba pasando en grande con la discusión, pero asintió.

—Perdona, ¡es que me dolió! —se disculpó Kazuki.

—¿Qué enfermedad tuviste? —preguntó Taro.

—¡Un tumor, Misaki! —contestó Sorimachi con fiereza—. ¡Tuve un tumor! ¿Contento?

Y se alejó de sus compañeros a buen paso.

**Aclaraciones:**

-La frase _educada y elegante_ de Cova para pedir silencio es histórica: es famoso el "se sienten, coño" que se dijo en el Congreso durante el golpe de Estado de Tejero el 23 de febrero de 1981.

-Aerobox es, como la propia palabra dice, un cruce entre aeróbic y boxeo. O sea, que es hacer aeróbic dando golpes al aire. Cuando estás de mal humor, la verdad es que relaja bastante.


	7. Chapter 7

**Batuka**

**Capítulo 7.**

Taro llevaba unos días bastante esquivo con Kazuki. En realidad era éste quien huía más de Misaki, pero Taro también hacía lo suyo. Comprendía que Sorimachi no quisiera hablar con él. Por su orgullo. Misaki sabía que a Kazuki no le gustaba absolutamente nada que lo compadecieran. Pero él no podía evitarlo. Era de naturaleza compasiva. Así que él también se alejaba para respetar sus deseos.

—¿Se habrá…? —comenzó Kojiro.

—No, no creo que se haya enfadado —contestó Taro reflexivamente—. Pero supongo que no quiere que lo compadezca.

—Normal. A mí tampoco me gustaría —admitió el capitán del equipo de fútbol.

Kazuki apareció entonces ante ellos.

—Acabo de ver un cartel en el tablón de anuncios —dijo—. Cova quiere hacer otra reunión _para cuando podamos_.

Kojiro asintió.

—Pues tendremos que pensarlo —contestó.

—¿Qué tal tu voz? —preguntó Taro.

—Como la oyes —respondió Sorimachi un poco decaído—. Viene y va… Oye, lo siento por estar escapándome de ti, pero no quiero que me compadezcas y…

—No hace falta que me des ninguna explicación —interrumpió Misaki.

—No lo hago porque haga falta, lo hago porque me da la gana, así que cállate y escúchame —soltó Kazuki—. Mira, soy muy orgulloso y no me gusta que me compadezcan. Eso lo admito, no tengo problemas, además no sé por qué, pero casi todos mis amigos tienen el mismo defecto. Pero bueno, el caso es que tú eres compasivo por naturaleza, porque eres muy empático, y no quiero ponerte las cosas difíciles. No quiero que me compadezcas porque no me gusta, pero sé que lo vas a hacer, así que lo mejor es que lo hagas a distancia y así yo no me entero y todos tan contentos. ¿Vale?

Se puso en pie y se fue sin esperar una respuesta. Pero Taro se la dio de todas formas:

—Vale…

.

—Mira, no me vengas con eso ahora —espetó Cova—. A ti te gusta ese chico, y punto. Puedes fiarte, sé de estas cosas.

Taro se quedó callado un momento.

—Pero… Es que soy heterosexual. O por lo menos eso creo.

—Bueno. Parece ser que todos tenemos aunque sea un mínimo componente bisexual —replicó la profesora tranquilamente.

Taro recordó aquella breve conversación con Cova, que parecía muy segura de lo que decía. ¿Sería verdad aquello? ¿O estaba solamente confundido? ¿Sería cierto que se podía pasar _a la otra acera_?

—¿En qué piensas?

—¿Eh?

Taro enrojeció violentamente. Quien le había hablado era Kojiro.

—No te preocupes, son cosas sin importancia —respondió, aliviado por no haber tartamudeado.

—Pues parecías bastante concentrado. Si hasta me parece que te asusté y todo —comentó Hyuga mirándolo analíticamente—. Bueno, sólo venía a decirte que entre todos hemos programado la reunión para mañana. ¿Te parece bien?

Misaki lo pensó.

—Sí, está bien.

.

Al día siguiente, Cova actuó más o menos de la misma forma autoritaria que en la otra reunión. La mayoría de los preparativos de la fiesta estaban ya terminados, en el gimnasio había un escenario y la pared del fondo estaba cubierta por un telón negro en el que resaltaba la K amarilla que formaba el logo de la batuka.

—Chicos, ya tenéis la ropa. No veáis lo que le costó a mi hermano empaquetarla con nombres y todo…

Los nombres estaban escritos con el alfabeto latino, así que fue Cova la que los repartió, gritando los nombres y aventando a cada uno lo que le correspondía.

—Y sólo una cosa más, chicos. Creo que ya sabéis las coreografías lo bastante bien —dijo al final.

—¿Hasta yo? —preguntó Takeshi con una mezcla de humor y sorpresa.

—Sí. Tú eres el que más ha mejorado desde que empezamos —contestó Cova—. Bueno, y Kazuki, pero él empezó más tarde.

—Tengo más mérito, mejoré lo mismo en menos tiempo —se burló Sorimachi.

—No. En realidad mejoraste menos —replicó la profesora.

Se rieron.

.

La fiesta de navidad ya estaba perfectamente organizada. Incluso estaba decidido qué día sería: el veintiuno de diciembre.

Sólo Taro no quería que llegara aquel día.

—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó Ken en tono de reto, cuando lo comentó.

—Porque sólo me quedo este trimestre —contestó Misaki un poco triste—. Y esa fiesta va a ser lo último que haga con vosotros.

—¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Justo cuando nos acabábamos de acostumbrar a ti? —preguntó Takeshi.

—¿Tanto habéis tardado? —replicó Taro con una fugaz sonrisa.

—No —admitió Sawada—. Era una broma para animarte un poco. Aunque ya veo que no ha funcionado.

—Sí funcionó —replicó Kojiro—. Ha sonreído.

Y miró a Taro con unos ojos tan tristes, que Misaki pensó que estaba viendo en ellos una correspondencia a lo que sentía.


	8. Chapter 8

**Batuka**

Por Izzy Meadows

**Temas musicales**: _You'll be in my heart_ de Phil Collins. _Si te vas_ de Mägo de Oz, del álbum _Gaia_.

**Capítulo 8.**

Los ánimos estaban bastante bajos después de la noticia de Taro. Sobre todo el de Kojiro. El capitán del equipo se había encerrado en un extraño mutismo. Sus compañeros intentaron por todos los medios hacerle hablar e idearon de todo para hacerle reír, pero nada funcionó. Taro también iba enmudeciendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

—Pues algo habrá que hacer —suspiró Ken al verlos a los dos juntos y en silencio.

—Ya lo hemos hecho todo —repuso Shimano—. Y no funciona.

—Pero no hay que rendirse —replicó Takeshi mirando a Kojiro con ojo crítico—. Esto es aburrido.

Kazuki también los miraba. Y le salió la vena cantante que le había dado últimamente.

Taro lo miró. Pero pronto volvió a bajar la mirada, como si las baldosas del suelo lo fascinaran.

Hyuga miró a Misaki. Tal vez Kazuki tenía razón. Tal vez la distancia no acabara con la amistad tan especial que había surgido entre él y Taro.

Un par de días después, Taro se iría. Pero Kojiro siempre lo llevaría en su corazón. Tal vez era eso lo que significaba amar…

.

Llegó el día tan esperado de la fiesta de navidad. Habían logrado un ambiente muy bueno; la música de la batuka se oía de fondo, y los que sabían las canciones (y Sorimachi, que no las sabía pero le daba igual) las cantaban.

Luego llegó la actuación de las chicas. Eran siete, todas vestidas de negro y con la K amarilla de la batuka en la ropa. Eran unos trajes bastante curiosos.

Después de las dos coreografías de las chicas, salieron los chicos, también vestidos con ropa de batuka, ya que tocaban las mixtas. Después las chicas salieron del escenario y los chicos hicieron las dos coreografías de aerobox.

Pronto comenzaron a poner otros tipos de canciones. Imai había pedido que pusieran un karaoke, y enseguida hubo fila para cantar. Sorimachi no quiso cantar aquella noche, pero animó a Kojiro…

—Esta canción me la enseñó mi amigo Kazuki, aquí presente —dijo el capitán del equipo señalándolo—. Y se la quiero dedicar a Taro, para que no se olvide de nosotros cuando se vaya…

Y comenzó a cantar. Los ojos de Taro bailaron en un océano blanco de lo mucho que fue capaz de abrirlos. Casi tanto como la boca.

¿Era posible?

No podía estar junto a é se iba a ir. Así que, al menos, debía saber que alguien en el Toho lo quería…

Y Kojiro cantaba muy bien. Ahora Taro comprendía por qué Kazuki casi lo había empujado al karaoke. Y se lo agradecía.

Taro se secó una lágrima y fue al encuentro de Kojiro. La melodía de acompañamiento seguía, pero Hyuga no se molestó en terminar la canción. Fue Kazuki quien lo relevó; dejó pasar un tiempo en el que no había letra…

—Gracias, Kojiro —susurró Misaki—. Ahora me voy más contento. Al menos sé que me correspondes.

—¿A qué? —preguntó Hyuga despistado.

Taro sonrió.

—Yo también te quiero —aclaró.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose.

Taro abrazó a Kojiro, fuerte, sin querer separarse de él.

—Aunque me vaya, te tendré siempre presente —prometió.

—Gracias —susurró Kojiro.

—No, gracias a ti.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento.

—Pues va a ser verdad que Koori es una meiga —dijo Hyuga al final.


End file.
